Behind Blue Eyes
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Isabelle has had a good life growing up in Charming. But when a tragedy happens, the secrets come out, and it turns her world upside down. Will the family she's always known, be there? Or will she go elsewhere for comfort? Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo yo yo! What's up?? Like I said before, that while I was away from the internet, I had some time on my hands to write a few more stories. I got this one that is awesome. I had to rewrite it like 3 times to make it right. Yay me! This was the title to a different story, but since I had massive writer's block... I felt it was going nowhere, and so I deleted it. I hope this story is better than the other one.

Oh and like my other few stories... my OC is a MarySue and like I said before if you don't like that sorta thing, then don't read it. Actually I think most of my characters are "MarySue" like... but aw well. Deal with it or don't read it. But then again... she might not be that much MarySue-ish. We'll see. LOL!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's

* * *

Chapter 1:

Isabelle Reynolds or 'Bella' is what she like to be called, was laying on the top of her roof, looking up at the stars, and thinking of baby names while she was listening to her IPod. She recently found out that she got pregnant by her on again - off again boyfriend, Jax Teller, and right now, she's ten weeks. Nobody knows about it, except her sister Megan, and she wants to keep it that way for as long as she can.

Growing up in Charming, Isabelle has had some what of a normal childhood and life, except for three life changing events that happened to her in the past. One- her father Ben was killed in a drive-by shooting when she was twelve. Two- she got arrested with her best friend Anna for breaking and entering when she was sixteen. The the third thing that happened, Isabelle refuses to talk about it and she blocked it out of her memory completely, but the only one that knows is Megan.

----

It was around ten thirty when Isabelle sat up and was getting ready to go back inside the house, when Megan climbed out of the window and sat down next to her.

"Whatcha' doing up here, Bells?"

She took out her earbuds and said "Huh?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Names for the baby."

"Did you come up with anything?"

"Nah." Isabelle shook her head.

"When are you telling Jax?"

"I don't know, but I bet you a million bucks... he's out somewhere with Tara."

"Maybe." Megan nodded. "But what if he's out doing club business with Clay?"

"It's possible, but ever since Tara got back from Chicago." Isabelle shook her head again. "Ugh!"

"Just call and ask him what he's doing."

"Meg... I don't want to bother him."

"Okay, then don't call him." she paused. "So, have you gave him his ever-so-wonderful ultimatum?"

"Not yet. Even if I do, he isn't gonna choose."

"Why is that?"

"He told me once that he loves both of us."

Megan scoffed. "Well, he can't have his cake and eat it too."

"Right now, he thinks he can."

"No no no... that shit wouldn't fly with me." Megan shook her head. "This is the way I see it, if you're gonna be with me, then be with me. If you're not gonna be with me... then kick rocks." Isabelle giggled. "But you need to tell him before it's too late."

"I know." Isabelle nodded.

"Oh! Before I forget." Megan started.

"Forget what?"

"Juice asked me out on a date."

"Really?" Megan nodded with a big smile. "Well, good for you... Juice is a good guy."

"Yeah, he was beating around the bush for weeks, but he finally asked me earlier today."

"That's awsome... I totally approve."

Megan laughed out loud. "Whoo-hoo! I get my big sisters official stamp of approval."

Isabelle laughed with her, then said "Before I forget... Gemma's having dinner over at her house tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Sunday."

"At what time?"

"Seven-ish."

Megan nodded. "Who's all gonna be there?"

"The guys, Luann, Donna and the kids." she paused to think. "And Anna."

"What about Tara?"

Isabelle shrugged. "I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised." she paused. "You know she'd be there... invitation or not."

"That Bitch." Megan shook her head. "Do you want me to hit her? Because I will."

"I know you will. So will I... pregnant or not."

"No no no. Leave the ass kicking to me. I got this."

Isabelle laughed and nodded. "All righty then."

"Come on, Bella." Megan stood up. "You need your rest."

"Yes, Mom." Isabelle said, making a face.

"Ha-Ha." Megan laughed.

A few minutes later, Isabelle and Megan got off the roof and went back into the house. As Megan went upstairs, Isabelle walked into the kitchen and saw her mother Jane at the table looking through a stack of papers.

"Mom?"

She looked up and said "Yes, Bella?"

"Gemma wanted me to tell you that... she's having dinner at her house at seven."

Jane nodded. "Okay... I'll bring some rolls or something."

A few minutes passed, with awkward silence, then Isabelle spoke. "Mom, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... just a little tired."

Isabelle nodded. "Okay, well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night." Jane waved, then as Isabelle headed toward the stairs, Jane stood up. "Hey, Bella?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

Jane opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Um." Jane paused to think. "Nevermind... goodnight."

Isabelle gave her a weird look. "Okay, Mom." she told her, then she walked upstairs and went into Megan's room. "Goodnight, Megs."

"Night, Sis."

"Why are you grinning?"

"You shall see." Megan said, in a sing-song voice.

Isabelle gave her the same weird look she gave her mom. "Um... okay." then she walked out and shut the door. Seconds later, she went into her room and gasped. "Jax, what are you doing? Wait." she paused. "When did you get here?"

"A while ago... you didn't hear me?"

"I was on the roof, listening to my IPod."

"Oh."

"Now back to my first question... what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to be with you."

Isabelle shut her door and said "Why? Was Tara not available?"

Jax frowned. "Would you stop?" she stood there silent and crossed her arms over her chest. "We do this all the time... I'm not with Tara, I'm with you."

"Well, yeah... right _now_ you're with me." he groaned and shook his head. "All right, all right." she went up to Jax and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry... it's just." she paused. "Ever since she got back, she's been trying to drive a wedge between us and I just wanna punch her in the face."

Jax chuckled. "Calm down, Tiger... don't worry about her."

Isabelle sighed. "Fine." then they broke from the hug and sat down on the bed. "So, what were you up to tonight?"

"Club business."

"Can you elaborate?"

"You know I can't."

Isabelle put her arms up in defeat. "Fine." she paused. "So what's the occasion for this dinner Gemma planned?"

"Just because I guess." he shrugged. "I know we haven't had one for a while."

"Oh." she nodded, then crawled into her bed. Jax got up to turn off the light, stripped down to his boxers, and got into bed next to Isabelle. She rolled over and cuddled with him. "I love you."

"Love you too." he told her, then kissed the top of her head. Within twenty minutes, both of them fell asleep.

----

A/N: I have something to say.... Who wouldn't want to see Mr. Jax Teller in his boxers!?!? Yowza!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning, Isabelle sprung out from her bed and darted into her bathroom to throw up. When she was finished ten minutes later, she brushed her teeth, put on her robe, then went downstairs to the kitchen. As she was walking to the fridge, she saw that stack of papers that her mom was looking at, on the table. After a minute of thinking about it, she sat down and decided to take a peek.

There was an old picture she's never seen before of her mom with a man and a woman holding a newborn baby. She flipped the picture over and on the back, it was dated August 4, 1983. Then she came acrossed two different birth certificates and read the first one.

_"Isabelle Jane Reynolds. Born: August 3, 1983 at St. Thomas Hospital in Charming, California. Parents: Benjamin and Jane Reynolds."_

Minutes later, she moved on to the next one.

_"Olivia Jane Logan. Born: August 3, 1983 at Bellevue Hospital in Manhattan, New York. Parents: Vincent and Kate Logan."_

Isabelle couldn't understand what any of that was or what it meant. She put everthing back the way she found it and went back up to her room.

As she laid down, Jax's arm draped acrossed her chest, then he mumbled "Where'd you go?"

"The bathroom."

"Oh... well, I'm going to sleep." he mumbled again.

"Yeah, me too." she slightly nodded and closed her eyes. An hour and a half later, Isabelle was still awake, but her eyes were still closed. She couldn't stop thinking about those birth certificates in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Jax buried his face into Isabelle's hair and mumbled "You awake, Babe?"

"Sadly... yes." she paused. "I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Did you try?"

"Uh-huh... but no luck."

"Oh." he said, rolling on his back. "So, what are you doing today?"

"I'm pretty sure, me and Megan are going shopping."

"Cool."

"Hey, Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed my mom acting different towards me?"

"No... why?"

"I don't know, it seems like there is something off about her." she paused. "Eh... it's probably nothing."

Jax yawned and stretched, then said "I gotta get going, Babe."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" she whined.

"As much as I'd love to... I can't." he sat up. "I have to be at the shop."

"Fine." she said, in a defeated tone.

Jax gave Isabelle a kiss on her cheek, then got up, and got dressed. He put his shoes on and said "I'll give you a call later." she nodded, then he put on his cut and grabbed his helmet.

"Bye." she waved.

He walked to the door and turned around. "Bye." he paused. "I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you too."

Jax smiled back at her, then he left. Once she heard his motorcycle leave, she got out of her bed, and went downstairs. Isabelle walked into the kitchen and saw her mom, sitting at the table, and drinking some coffee.

"Did Jax leave?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"Why?"

"He has stuff to do at the shop."

"Okay." Jane nodded. "What are you doing today?"

"Shopping with Megan then dinner at Gemma's."

"Oh." Jane said, taking a drink of her coffee.

Megan walked into the kitchen ten minutes later. "What's up, ladies?" she jumped and sat on the counter. "Good morning."

"Morning." both Jane and Isabelle said at the same time.

"So." Jane started. "You and Bella going to the mall?"

Megan nodded. "That's the plan and I think the both of us needs a new wardrobe."

"Yep." Isabelle said, before walking out of the kitchen. "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes!" she yelled from upstairs.

Once Megan heard Isabelle's door close, she jumped off the counter and sat down at the table. "Mom... have you told her yet?"

"No." Jane shook her head. "I was going to last night, but I chickened out."

Megan looked through the papers on the table. "You left these here? Did Bella see any of it?"

"No."

"Mom... I'm just looking out for you, because once she finds out you're not her mother, the shit will hit the fan."

"I know, Megan." Jane paused. "Before your father died... he would tell me all the time to tell Bella who her real parents are, but I just couldn't."

"Well, Mom... think about it." Megan said, standing up. "Think about how I felt when I found our she wasn't my sister, it killed me." she paused. "Imagine what this is gonna do to her."

Jane thought about it for a minute, then said "You're right... I'll tell her after Gemma's dinner."

"Okay."

Jane smiled, then said "Go get dressed."

Megan nodded and went up to her room. A little bit later, Isabelle came downstairs wearing: blue jeans, a white tank top, Jax's blue and white flannel, and white Nikes. A few minutes after that, Megan came down wearing: jeans, a halter top, and flip flops, then looked over at Isabelle. "Ready?"

"Yeah... let's go."

"Bye, Mom!" both girls yelled before walking out of the house. They got into Isabelle's Jeep Liberty and she drove off.

Jane grabbed a cup and poured herself a shot of alcohol. She took a big gulp and poured herself another one. After that she grabbed a pen and paper, then wrote Isabelle a letter. When she was finished, she put the letter into the folder with the birth certificates and put it on Isabelle's desk.

----

"Bells, why are you playing with your food?"

"I haven't decided why yet."

"Well, you need to eat and feed my niece or nephew." Isabelle heavily sighed. "Okay, Bells... spill it."

She dropped her fork and said "I don't know when I should tell Jax about the baby."

"Why?"

"I'm scared he'll run or think I'm trying to trap him because of my jealousy."

"Newsflash Bells: Everyone will notice your mid-section getting bigger by the month." Megan paused. "I don't think you'll be able to keep it a secret for long."

"I know that." she chuckled.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Till he or she pops out of your belly?"

"No."

"Okay, then... if it helps in any way, I'll be there with you... whenever you decide to tell him." Isabelle's eyes started to get watery. "Are you crying?"

"No." she whined as the tears fell. "Sorry... it's the hormones."

Megan laughed. "Don't cry, Bells... geez, you'll ruin your make up."

Isabelle giggled a little, then wiped her face with the napkin. "I need to shop some more." she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Shopping is the best medicine... besides white chocolate mochas." Megan said as she stood up and stretched.

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Oooh... I want one, let's go." both of them laughed and went walking around for a Starbucks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was around six fifty when Isabelle and Megan pulled up to Gemma's house. As Isabelle was about to get out of the car, Megan pulled her arm and said "Wait..."

"What?"

"I'm gonna go change and bring Mom with me."

"Okay." Isabelle nodded. "Translation: I'm gonna wear something cute and sexy for Juice."

Megan laughed out loud. "You know that's right."

"See you in a little bit." Isabelle told her, then she grabbed her purse and got out of her car. As she was walking up to the house, Megan drove off.

Isabelle shut the door behind her, then heard "Hey Bella."

She turned around. "Hey Donna... what's up?"

"Waiting for Op to bring the kids."

"Oh cool... how are they doing?"

"Pretty good." Donna nodded.

"Bella!" Gemma yelled from in the kitchen.

"Yeah?!"

"Come here for a sec!"

"Okay!" she yelled, thne looked at Donna. "Be right back." Donna nodded with a smile, then Isabelle walked into the kitchen. "What's up, Gem?"

"Where's Megan and your mom?"

"Megan went to get changed and pick up Mom."

"Oh... okay."

"Do you need any help?"

"Yeah." Gemma nodded. "Can you set the table?"

"Sure." Isabelle told her, then went into the cabinet to grab some plates.

Gemma walked up to her and whispered "How's the bun in the oven?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"The baby."

"How do you know about that?"

"Come on, Bella... I _am_ a mother and plus your cheeks are getting chubbier."

"Oh." she said, rubbing her cheeks.

"Have you told Jax?"

"No." she shook her head. "I'm scared to. What if I tell him and it drives him away."

"Maybe this is the news he needs to grow up and it will keep him from running away."

"It's possible, but I don't know anymore."

"How far long are you?"

"Ten weeks." Isabelle paused. "But I want to wait a few more weeks before I even tell anyone."

Gemma nodded. "Okay, Baby... my lips are sealed."

"Thanks, Gem."

"No problem. You just take care of yourself and my grandchild."

"I will."

Gemma gave Isabelle a kiss on her forehead, then said "Okay." then she went back to fixing dinner, while Isabelle set the table.

Jax, Chibs, Half Sack, and Juice walked through the house ten minutes later. "Hey guys." Isabelle waved.

"Where's Clay?" Gemma asked.

"Him and the rest of the guys should be on their way." Jax said, walking down the hallway.

Isabelle glanced at the guys with a questioning look and they'd either look away or look down at the ground. Then she found Jax in the bathroom and knocked. "Jax?"

"Yeah?"

She opened the door. "Is everything..." she paused as she saw blood. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" she shut the door behind her. "Then why do you have blood on your shirt?"

"It's nothing, Bella." he took his shirt off. "It's not even my blood."

"What did you do?"

"We just roughed up some guys causing problems for SAMCRO."

"What if they retaliate or something?"

"They won't."

"How do you know that?"

"We... came to an understanding." he gave Isabelle a hug. "Don't worry, okay?" she nodded into his chest. "I'll get me another shirt and meet you out there."

"Okay."

Jax gave Isabelle a kiss, then as she was walking out of the bathroom, he smacked her ass. She gasped, then he smirked. "See you in a minute."

She laughed and walked out and shut the door. She sat down next to Chibs and rested her head on his shoulder. "You okay, Love?"

"Yeah." she slighly nodded. "I'm okay."

Juice tapped her on the knee and said "Where's Megan?"

"She went home to get pretty and pick up our mom." Juice nodded. "So where are you taking my little sister, Mr. Ortiz?"

"We'll get something to eat and maybe go to a movie."

"Okay... Megan is awesome, so you better be good to her or I'll kick your ass."

He laughed. "I will... I will."

"Good." she giggled.

Within a half an hour, Luann, Tara, the rest of the guys, Opie and the kids showed up. Isabelle wasn't too thrilled about Tara being there, but Jax told her to chill out, so Isabelle kept her distance.

It was about nine pm, when dinner actually started, but Jane and Megan hasn't shown up yet. Isabelle kept calling their phones, but got voicemail.

While everyone was eating, there was a knock on the door. "Go answer it, Prospect." Clay ordered.

Half Sack got up and opened the door. "Can I help you, Deputy?"

"I need to speak to Isabelle."

Jax got up and said "What's up, Hale?"

"Where's Isabelle?" he asked.

She got up from the table and walked into the livingroom. "Yeah?"

"Something happened at your house."

"What?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Unser got an anonymous tip that there was a disturbance and I grabbed some guys and went to go check it out." he sighed. "I found your mom and Megan." he paused as everyone moved from the dinner table to the livingroom. "Jane was in the bathtub with multiple stab wounds and Megan was hung from the top of the stairs." tears started flowing down Isabelle's cheeks.

"Who did this?"

"Well, Clay." Hale started. "Whoever it was... carved 'payback' into Megan's back." Isabelle shot a glare to Jax. "So, Bella." she looked back at Hale. "When you're ready, you'll need to come down to the station and identify the bodies." she slowly nodded. "I'm very sorry for your loss." he told her, then walked out of the house.

Everyone was at a loss for words, standing there silent and motionless. Isabelle started to cry, then Jax tried to comfort her, but she ripped her arms out of his grasp. "Don't touch me!" she yelled, then collapsed in Chibs' arms, and cried her eyes out.

Opie went up to Jax and said "I'm gonna take Luann, Donna, and the kids home. I'll be back."

"Okay." Jax nodded, then they left.

Gemma went up to Tara. "Maybe you should go."

"But..."

"There's nothing you can do right now."

"Fine." she told Gemma, then grabbed her purse, and looked over at Jax. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He rolled his eyes, then followed her by the side of the house. "What?" she was about to wrap her arms around him, when he pushed her back and looked around. "What are you doing?"

"Are you coming over tonight?" he looked at her incredulously. "What? Are you?"

"No." he shook his head. "Did you not hear what Hale just told us?"

Tara shrugged. "And did you not hear what Isabelle told you... not to touch her."

"Whatever." he started to walk away, but she moved in front of him, blocking his way. "Don't... not now."

"Then when is a good time for you?" she said, with a serious look on her face, but Jax laughed, shaking his head, then walked back into the house.

Isabelle calmed down a little bit later. She wiped her tears, then whispered "Thank you, Chibs."

"You're welcome, Love."

Then Isabelle stood up. "Gemma, can you take me to the police station?"

"I'll take you." Jax offered.

"No." she said, shaking her head.

"Why?"

"Because you probably caused this and I don't want to be around you right now."

Gemma grabbed her purse. "Come on, Bella." then her and Isabelle left.

Clay snapped his phone shut, then said "Me, Tig, Bobby, and Happy will meet Op at Bella's to find out what happened from Unser." he paused. "The rest of you, go to the station to keep an eye on Gem and Bells." all the guys nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, they all got on their motorcycles and rode off to where they were supposed to. As they were at a stop light, Jax said "You guys go ahead."

"Where you going?" asked Juice.

"To check on some things, besides Bella doesn't want me around her."

Chibs shook his head. "If you're off to see the doctor... it's not going to be a good idea, Lad." Jax just rolled his eyes. "Bella needs you."

"No, she doesn't." he told them, then Jax took off in the other direction. Chibs and Juice both shook their heads, then them two and Half Sack rode off to the police station.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hale was looking through some papers to find Jane's next of kin. After a few minutes he found a number and dialed it, waiting for someone to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Kate Logan?"

"This is she."

"Okay, I'm Deputy Hale from the Charming Police Station in Charming, California and I have to notify Jane Reynolds' next of kin. Which is you, Mrs. Logan."

"All right... what happened to my sister?"

"We don't have all the facts, but we believe there was some kind of home invasion." he paused. "Jane was found in the bathtub with multiple stab wounds and one of her daughters, Megan was hung from top of the stairs."

"Oh my God!" Kate yelled. "What happened to Olivia? Please tell me Olivia is okay."

"Olivia?" Hale questioned.

"I mean, Isabelle.... is Isabelle okay?"

"She's fine. She wasn't home when it happened, but she's safe, and here at the station."

"Okay... I'll be there in Charming, as soon as I can." she paused. "Thank you for calling, Deputy Hale."

"It's no problem at all, just doing my job."

"Bye." Kate told him, then she hung up. Hale slowly hung up his phone and sighed.

----

As Chibs, Juice, and Half Sack walked into the police station, Gemma stood up and looked at Isabelle "Since the guys are here, I'll stop by your house and pick up some clothes for you."

She nodded and said "Thanks."

Gemma gave her a kiss on the top of her head, then said "I'll see you later, Baby."

"Bye, Gem." Isabelle gave her a weak smile, then Gemma left.

Juice sat next to Isabelle and said "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." she rested her head on his shoulder. "How are you?"

"I _will _get the people who did this."

"She liked you Juice and I told her that I totally approve."

Juice kissed her on the side of her head and said "I know."

After five minutes of awkward silence, Isabelle spoke "You know what?"

"What?"

"Wait." she looked up at Juice. "What happened tonight? Who did you guys beat up on?"

"Now is not the time to talk about that." Chibs kind of whispered. "We're in the police station, Love."

She nodded, then rested her head back on Juice's shoulder. "Fine." she paused for a minute. "But do you realize... whatever you guys did, you made whoever retaliate on my family."

"Bella..."

"No, Chibs, listen to me." she paused. "Maybe whoever did this, was pissed off and tried to kill me to get to Jax... but they got my mom and Megan instead."

"Shh!" Half Sack said, then a few seconds later the door opened. "Oh hey... Anna, we thought you were someone else."

"Where have you been? I've been texting you all damn night."

"Shut up, Juice." Anna said, sitting in between him and Isabelle. "Are you okay?"

Isabelle shook her head. "I really don't know."

"Sorry, I wasn't there... I had to work." Anna looked over at Juice. "And that's why I couldn't text you back."

"I knew that."

Anna shook her head, then looked around. "Where's Jax?"

Isabelle looked around too, then looked at Chibs. "Yeah, where is he?" he didn't even have to say anything, Chibs just looked down and Isabelle already knew. She sat back into her chair, holding back her tears.

Five minutes later, Hale walked into the room and said "You ready, Bella?"

She stood up and nodded. "Can Anna and Chibs come with me?"

"Sure." Hale told her, then Anna and Chibs went into the morgue with Isabelle and Hale.

----

Gemma pulled up to Isabelle's house and walked up to Chief Unser. He looked at her and said "What are you doing here?"

"Well... I'm here to pick up some clothes for Bella."

He nodded. "This is still a crime scene, but go ahead."

"Thanks, Wayne." she told him, then went into the house, and straight into Bella's room. Gemma grabbed a suitcase and duffle bag, then packed everything that Bella would need.

Before she was walking out of the room, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was a folder that said _"For Bella"_ on the front. Gemma grabbed it and put it in her purse as she grabbed Isabelle's things and walked out of the house.

As she was putting the things into the trunk of her car, Clay, Tig, Bobby, Happy, and Opie walked up to her. Clay gave her a funny look and said "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Bella?"

"I came to get her some clothes. Chibs, Half Sack, and Juice is with her."

"Where's Jax?" asked Opie.

"I don't know, he didn't show up with the guys." she shook her head. "I'll give you two guesses, but I'm sure you'll only need one."

"Come on, Gem."

"No, Clay." she slammed her trunk. "Bella needs Jax, especially right now... but instead my son and your beloved V.P. is off with the doctor-bitch, getting his dick wet, while his pregnant girlfriend is at the police station identifying her family." she paused. "So excuse me, Clay... if I seem a little bitter."

"Bells... is pregnant." Tig said, with his eyes wide.

Gemma nodded. "None of you say anything to anyone about what I said about Bella or I will cut you all in your sleep."

"And she means business." Clay laughed, then Gemma gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at home, Babe." she nodded, then got in her car and drove off. "Tig?"

"Yeah, Clay?"

"Follow my wife and make sure she gets home safely."

"You got it." Tig told him before jumping on his motorcycle and riding off, behind Gemma.

----

Kate Logan was sitting in her office, staring at an old picture of her and Jane when they were teenagers, and a baby picture of Isabelle. She wiped her tears as she heard the door open, then her husband Vince walked in. He saw the look on her face and said "What's wrong?"

"First... where's Jake?"

He grabbed a chair and sat next to her. "He's out with the guys."

Kate nodded. "When you get a chance, could you please tell him to come home?"

"Yeah, sure... now tell me what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "I got a call from a Deputy Hale in Charming, California."

"Okay." Vince nodded, not knowing where she was going with this.

"He called to inform me that." she paused as a few tears fell down her cheeks. "My sister, Jane... you remember her?" he nodded. "Well, her and our niece Megan was murdered tonight in a home invasion."

"What!?" he yelled. "Is Olivia okay?!"

"It's not Olivia... Jane changed it to Isabelle."

"All right fine." he paused. "Is Isabelle okay?"

Kate nodded. "She wasn't home when it happened."

Vince let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank, God!"

"As far as I know... Isabelle is safe."

"Good... so what do you want to do?"

"Go bury my sister and our niece." she paused. "And bring our little girl home." he gave her a funny look. "Okay, okay... she's not little and I know by now, she's a grown woman... but still, I can call her my little girl if I want."

Vince put his arms up in defeat. "Go for it." he stood up. "I'll go call Jake and start packing."

"Thank you, Honey." Kate said with a weak smile, then he walked out of her computer room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Vince walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial number three, then waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake."

"What's up, Pop's?"

"Your mother wants you to come home."

"For what?"

"She has something to tell you."

Jake sighed. "Can't it wait till morning?"

"No."

"Fine." Jake groaned. "I'll be home in twenty."

"Ten."

"Fifteen."

"Fine, fifteen... your mother and I will be waiting."

"All right, Dad... bye." then Jake hung up his phone. He looked over at his friends Riley, Nathan, and Zack. "That was interesting."

"What?" asked Riley.

"My mom needs to tell me something."

"Like what?"

He looked over at Zack and said "I don't know, but you guys are coming with me for moral support."

"Wonderful." Nathan said, sarcastically.

----

Isabelle came out of the morgue crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe that her mom and Megan were laying on the autopsy tables.

Hale came out and gave her a hug. "Bella, if you need anything at all... just let me know."

"Okay." she nodded, then after a few more seconds, she let go of him, and wiped her face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he told her, then she gave him a weak smile, and walked out of the station with the guys and Anna.

"What do you wanna do, Love?"

She looked up at Chibs. "I don't know... I really don't have anywhere to go."

"You can stay with me." Anna suggested. "Until you figure out what you wanna do."

Isabelle nodded. "Okay, I'll do that."

"You sure, Love?"

"Yeah... Chibs, I'm sure." she told him, then gave a hug to him, Juice, and Half Sack. "Bye, guys... thanks."

"You're welcome." Juice and Half Sack said at the same time.

"If you need any of us." Juice started. "Just give one of us a call."

"Yeah." Half Sack nodded. "We'll be right there."

"Okay."

"You be careful, Love."

"I will Chibs." she told him, then got into Anna's truck.

"Ann... call us, if she needs anything."

"No shit, Juice."

"I'm serious."

"So am I." she paused. "You know sometimes I wonder if you're adopted."

"Why is that?"

"Because." she shrugged. "I think, Mom and Dad found you at their doorstep."

Juice shook his head, as Chibs and Half Sack chuckled. "Yeah, whatever... shut up."

She rolled her eyes and started walking towards her truck, then she turned around. "That's why I was Daddy's favorite... ha-ha." seconds later, she got in and drove off.

----

Jake and the guys walked into his parent's house ten minutes later.

"Mom!" Jake yelled. "I'm home!"

"We're in my office!" she yelled back.

All four of them walked in the room and Vince looked up. "Hello... boys."

"Hi." Zack waved.

"We're here for moral support." Riley added.

"Yeah." Nathan nodded.

"So... what's up, Mom?" asked Jake.

"We're taking a little trip."

"Where?"

"To California." Vince said, talking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you remember my little sister, Jane?"

"Vaguely, Mom... I was, like, five at the time. How could I possibly remember that? I don't even remember what I did yesterday." he paused. "So, how do you expect me to remember what happened when I was five years old?"

Kate nodded. "Okay, well... your aunt Jane and your cousin Megan was murdered in a home invasion and we're going to California to handle the funeral arrangements." she paused. "And..."

"And what, Mom?"

Kate looked over at Vince, then he said "To bring your sister home."

"What?!?!" the boys yelled.

"What sister?" questioned Jake.

Kate heavily sighed. "A long time ago, I gave birth to a baby girl. We named her Olivia and gave her to my sister Jane and her husband Ben." she paused. "After they took her, they named her Isabelle."

"So." Jake started. "I've had a sister somewhere out there for over seventeen years and you failed to mention it to me?"

"We had to give her up."

Jake glared at Vince. "Why?"

"We were too young at the time."

"And a baby would have gotten in the way of our success."

"That's unexceptable, Mom." he paused. "So, if it had been me born first, you would have dumped me off somewhere too?"

"Look." Kate started. "We're not proud of what we done, but we thought that Isabelle would have had a better life without us."

"Yeah... we were always busy with work and thought we'd never be able to take care of her like normal parents do."

Jake shook his head at Vince. "Oh I see... you were trying to 'protect' her." he said, using his quotation fingers, then Kate nodded. "Okay, how old is she?"

"By now." Kate paused to think. "She's twenty five."

"Twenty five!?!" the boys yelled.

"Jake?"

"What, Dad?!"

"Don't make any plans... we're leaving on Wednesday."

"Fine... I'll go." he nodded. "But the guys are going with me."

"For moral support, of course." Riley added.

"Fine." Vince nodded.

Nathan raised his hand and said "Count me out."

"Dude." Riley paused. "What about moral support?"

"I'd like to go, but I have school... just like the rest of you."

"Okay." Jake nodded. "Dad, get two more tickets."

"All right."

"Well." Jake started. "Thanks for telling me about the sister I never knew I had... better late than never, right?" Kate frowned. "I guess we'll see you later, we have to get to the dorms."

"Bye." both Kate and Vince said, waving.

"See ya!" the boys yelled, then left.

Kate shook her head. "I feel terrible about Isabelle, but did we do the right thing to protect her?"

Vince gave her a hug. "We did what we thought was right at the time."

"What if Jake finds out the truth? The real reason we gave her up?"

"When we come up to that bridge... we'll cross it, until then, we'll go to California and bring Isabelle back home." Kate nodded into his chest. "Everything will be okay."

----

Jax rolled over to look at Tara. "This is wrong."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have come here."

"Jax, it's fine." she said, sitting up and covering herself with the sheet. "She won't find out."

"Yeah, she will." he got out of Tara's bed and started to get dressed. "So... we can't do this anymore."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope... this is over with."

She giggled. "I don't believe you, Jax... everytime you and her get into a fight, where do you go?" he stood up and frowned. "You come to _me_."

Jax nodded as he was putting on his cut. "Not anymore... so leave me alone." he told her, then left her house.

Tara was sitting in her bed laughing. "You just wait, Jax." she said, to herself. "One way or another... you'll be mine."

----

As Anna was pulling up to her apartment, Isabelle grabbed her arm. "Wait a second."

"What is it?"

"Can you take me to the clubhouse?"

"Are you sure?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah, I need to talk to Jax."

"Okay, then." Anna said, turning around, and headed to the shop.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Clay walked into his bedroom and took off his cut, laying it over a chair. He looked over at Gemma sitting on the bed looking through some papers. "What's that?"

"I found this folder in Bella's room, while I was packing her things."

"What is it?" he asked, laying down on the bed.

"There's two different birth certificates and an old picture of Jane, plus Jane wrote Bella a letter." she passed the folder over to him. "Read it."

Clay nodded, then started looking through everything. A few minutes he looked up at Gemma confused. "Jane's not her real mother?"

"And Bella's real name is Olivia."

"Does she know?"

"I doubt it... but she has a right to know." Gemma shook her head. "But I don't know what's gonna happen, when Bella finds out."

"Damn."

"Did you get a hold of Jax?"

"Nope."

"Wonderful." Gemma said, rolling her eyes. "Jax needs to get his priorities straight... with the club and with his family. I mean, he's going to be a father."

"How far long is Bella?"

"She's ten weeks."

"Oh." he nodded.

Gemma put the folder away and turned off her lamp. "Goodnight."

"Night, babe." he told her, then got into bed.

----

Jax pulled into the shop, parked his bike, then went into the clubhouse. When he walked into his room, he noticed a body in his bed. As he got closer, he realized it was Isabelle, sound asleep. He took everything off, except for his boxers and t-shirt, and crawled into his bed next to her.

As he put his arm around her, he whispered. "Bella..."

"Mmhmm."

"Bella."

"Huh?"

"When did you get here?"

"Anna brought me a few hours ago." she mumbled, then rolled over, and cuddled with him. "I love you, Jax."

"Yeah." he paused. "I love you too."

Five minutes later, Isabelle sat up. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"It's okay... but it probably is my fault about what happened to your mom and Megan." he sat up and pulled her into his chest. "I'm so sorry, that could have been you in there."

"Jax... don't blame yourself."

"No, Bella, they tried hurting you to get back at me. I could have lost you."

"I forgive you, okay?" he nodded. "You're not going to lose me. I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"But I've been a little scared to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well..." she started, but got cut off by Jax's phone ringing.

"Sorry, I gotta take this."

"Of course you do." Isabelle muttered, and laid back down on the bed.

Jax frowned, then looked at the caller ID, and _"Tara"_ was flashing on the screen. He took a deep breath and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Jax, I need you."

"Why?"

"I saw someone outside my house... can you come over and check it out?" Jax groaned. "Please?"

He sighed. "I'll be right there." then he hung up his phone and looked over at Isabelle. "I gotta go."

"Why?"

"Um... Luann is having problems at the studio."

"Oh." she nodded.

"What did you need to tell me?"

"Oh nothing... obviously it's not that important."

"Bella, don't be like that. I'll be back."

"Fine." she said, closing her eyes.

Jax got up and got dressed, back into his clothes, and put his gun behind his back. "This won't take that long."

"Okay."

"I love you, Bella."

She slightly sat up and looked at him. "Do you?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Bella." he said, getting on top of her. "I love you."

"If you really did, then you'd stay and hear what I have to say."

"You just said that it's not important."

"You're right." she nodded. "Go." she paused. "Go do what you have to do."

He kissed Isabelle on her nose, then got up. "I'll be back."

She rolled over and closed her eyes. "Yeah... see you later." Jax shook his head, then walked out.

"Where you going, Lad?" Chibs asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I need to check on some things... can you keep an eye on Bella?"

"Always." Chibs nodded, then Jax left on his motorcycle.

----

Isabelle had woken up. She streteched and yawned, then she tried to focus her eyes to see what time it was, but all she saw was a pair of eyes looking at her, and she got startled "Chibs... you scared the shit out of me."

"My bad, Love."

"What are you doing?"

"I have orders to keep an eye on you."

"What time is it?"

"A little after nine am."

"So... Jax didn't come back?" Chibs shook his head. "Figures."

"You get dressed, Love, and I'll meet you out there."

"Okay." she nodded.

"I'll make you some coffee." he told her, then he walked out, and shut the door.

As Isabelle was getting her jeans on, her phone rang. She didn't know the number, but she answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Marty Fritz, Jane Reynolds' lawyer... is this Isabelle Reynolds?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I will be flying into Charming to do the will reading on Thursday." he paused. "Also... Jane's sister, Kate will also attend the reading as well."

"She's coming here?"

"Yes and I am told that Kate's flight will be in on Wednesday."

"Okay, Mr. Fritz, where is the will reading going to be at?"

"When I get all the details, I'll give you a call."

"All right."

"In the meantime... I need you to round up the following people: Gemma Morrow, Clay Morrow, Jackson Teller, Alex Trager, and Filip Tedford."

"Sure... for what?"

"Jane has left them items in her will."

"Oh, okay." she paused. "Thank you."

"You're welcome... see you on Thursday." he told her, then hung up. Isabelle pressed the end button and sighed, laying back down on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A few minutes later, Isabelle walked out of Jax's room, out of the clubhouse, and into the office.

Gemma looked up and said "Good morning."

"Morning." Isabelle said, with a yawn.

"How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she sat down in the chair. "As good as I can be... I got a call from my mom's lawyer and her will reading is on Thursday, so I've been told to round up you, Clay, Jax, Tig, and Chibs."

"For what?"

"Apparently... Mom left something for all of you."

"Oh." Gemma nodded. "Okay."

"Plus, Mom's sister Kate is coming for the will reading too."

"Kate, huh?" Gemma paused. "Bella, how much do you know about Kate?"

"Not much, but I stumbled across two different birth certificates. One with my name and the other with the name Olivia." Isabelle paused. "Who's Olivia?"

"You are."

"What?"

Gemma sighed. "When I went to pack your things, I found a folder with your name on it, and Jane left you a letter, explaining everything."

"Where is it?"

"I put it away this morning, in my closet."

"Oh... okay." she nodded. "What'd it say?"

"The letter basically said that Jane and Ben aren't your biological parents... Kate and her husband Vincent is." Isabelle's eyes started welling up. "And Jane was saying that she was sorry and she wanted to tell you so many times, but now she'll never get the chance."

"I can't believe this." she shook her head, then looked over at Gemma with tears falling down her cheeks. "Why'd they give me up?"

"I don't know, Baby." Isabelle nodded as she was scooting over to Gemma, then collapsed in her arms crying. "It's gonna be okay, Bella... we'll figure this out."

"Easy for you to say, you have Clay."

"And you have Jax." Gemma paused, to look at Isabelle. "You do... have Jax, right?"

She wiped her tears from her face. "I really don't know. He left me last night to go 'take care' of some things at Luann's studio."

Gemma raised her eyebrow. "Oh he did, did he?"

"Yeah, but knowing Jax... I bet that he went to go see _her_."

"Look, Bella, you need to tell him about the baby... he needs to know."

"Everytime I try to, he gets a phone call or something comes up." Isabelle wiped her face again and sighed. "I'll tell him as soon as I see him today."

A minute later, both of them heard Jax's car pull into the parking lot, then Gemma smiled. "Now's the perfect time." she nodded towards the door. "Go talk to him."

"Okay." Isabelle stood up. "Wish me luck."

"Luck... oh and by the way, your stuff I packed for you is in my trunk."

Isabelle opened the door. "Thanks, Gem."

"You're welcome... now go tell my son about my first grandbaby."

"Okay." she nodded, then walked out of the office, and saw Tig working on a bike. "Hey... have you seen where Jax went?"

"In there." he pointed towards the clubhouse.

"Thanks." she told him, then walked inside, and saw Jax sitting on the couch. "Hey."

He looked up at her. "Hey Bella."

"I need to talk to you about something." she noticed the look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine... you have a bruise on your cheek." she paused. "What happened?"

"Bella!" he yelled, then looked down. "I'm fine."

She winced at him. "Why are you yelling at me?"

He sighed. "Sorry."

She gave him a weird look. "Um... I really need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, Jax, I need to talk to you now."

He snapped his phone shut and stood up. "There's something I need to take care of."

"Jax..."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait, Bella." he paused. "This is important."

"I'm important." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jax sighed as Tig walked up to them, then Tig looked over at Jax. "Maybe you should hear what she has to say, Man." she gave Tig a questioning look, then he glanced down at her stomach, then back up at her and nodded.

"Make it quick." Jax told her. "I have to get going."

"Where? To Tara?"

"Bella, don't do this right now."

"No, Jax... I'm fuckin' sick and tired of this shit. Whenever I need you, you're always making plans to go to her." she started having pains in her side all of a sudden, but she ignored it. "I bet a million dollars you went to go see her last night instead of being there for me, after I had to identify my family's dead bodies... which by the way." she paused and made a face, then started to breathe hard.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tig." she paused. "I just found out my mother wasn't really my mother at all. My real parents didn't even want me, so my aunt took me in, and my whole life has been a lie." she took a deep breath, and rested her hand against her side. "Isabelle isn't even my real name and I wasn't born in Charming."

"What?" both Jax and Tig said, at the same time.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

She glared at Jax. "Forget it... it's not important." she suddenly leaned up against the pool table in pain.

"What's wrong, Bells?" asked Jax.

"Tig." she took a deep breath. "Tig!" she yelled.

"What?" he paused. "What do you need?"

"I. Need. Hospital." she said, in between breaths.

"Oh." it took a few seconds for it to register in Tig's head. "Oh!"

"What?" Jax asked, confused. "What's going on?"

"We gotta go, Man." Tig said, as he picked up Isabelle bridal style and walked out of the clubhouse.

"What the hell is going on?" Jax asked, as he followed them outside.

"What's wrong?" asked Bobby.

"Bella needs the hospital!" Tig yelled, putting her into the passenger seat of the van.

"Chibs!" she yelled. "I need you!"

He quickly ran up to her. "What's wrong, Love?"

Tig jumped into the drivers side. "It's the baby... she needs the hospital."

"Baby!!?" all the guys yelled.

Jax tried getting into the van, but Isabelle yelled. "No! I want Chibs to go." then Chibs jumped in and Tig drove off, leaving Jax and Bobby confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Jax stood there watching the van leave the parking lot, then he stormed into the office. Gemma looked up at him and said "What?"

"Bella's... pregnant?" he said, with a shocked look on his face.

"She finally told you?"

"You knew?"

"Yeah, but she told you?"

"Not exactly... Tig and Chibs just took her to the hospital in the van."

"What? What happened?"

"We got into a fight, then Bella looked like she was in pain, and she was breathing hard."

"Shit." Gemma stood up and grabbed her purse. "Let's go." then they walked outside.

"Where you going?" asked Clay.

Gemma opened her car door. "Hospital."

"Why?"

"Bella's pregnant and something's wrong."

"What!!" Clay, Happy, and Juice yelled.

"Yes." Gemma nodded. "She's pregnant, but she didn't want anyone to know for another few weeks."

"Okay, Babe... keep me updated." Clay said, with a wave.

Gemma nodded, then got into her car, heading to the hospital with Jax on his bike behind her.

----

Isabelle was laying in the hospital bed, hooked up to all the machines, and waiting for Chibs to come back with a drink and waiting for her doctor to come in. She looked over at Tig. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem, Bells." he smiled at her. "You know I love ya."

She giggled a little. "I know, Tig."

A few minutes later, Chibs walked in with a water bottle in his hand. "I got you some water, Love."

"Thanks." she nodded.

"And I'll be here with you until you get out, Love." he said, with a smile.

A little bit later, Isabelle's doctor, Dr. Jordan walked into the room with Tara behind him. "Um... Dr. Jordan?"

"Yes?"

"This isn't going to work."

He looked up from his clipboard. "What?"

"Her." she pointed to Tara. "It's like a conflict of interest or something and I absolutely do not want her in here."

"What?!" Tara yelled.

"Look, Dr. Jordan... you want me to keep my stress and my blood pressure down?" he nodded. "Well, it's not going to happen if this bitch is around me." Chibs and Tig slightly chuckled.

"Okay." he nodded, then looked over at Tara. "Go do some rounds."

"What?"

"Isabelle is my patient and I can get someone else to assist." Tara opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "I don't want her blood pressure going up anymore." she just nodded, then walked out of the room.

"Thanks, Doc." Isabelle started. "Me and her just don't get along."

Dr. Jordan looked back down at his clipboard then looked back up and Isabelle. "Well, if her not being in here keeps your blood pressure and stress down, then that's fine."

"Okay, thanks."

He nodded. "We're going to do some tests and see what's going on."

"Is my baby gonna be all right?"

"Yes, but you being in your first trimester, we're taking the necessary precautions that we have to." he smiled at her. "I'll be right back." her, Chibs, and Tig nodded, then he walked out.

"When do you think you can get out of here?" asked Tig.

Isabelle shook her head. "I'm not sure, but as long as _she_ isn't around me... I'll be just peachy."

----

Gemma and Jax walked into the hospital, ten minutes later. Tara walked up to them and before she could open her mouth to say something, Gemma said "Where's Bella?"

"In the maternity ward... on the fifth floor and room number seven." then looked over at Jax. "Can I talk to you?"

"Not now." he told her, then got in the elevator with Gemma.

After the doors closed, Gemma pressed the button. "What was that about?"

"It's nothing to worry about anymore."

"You sure about that?"

He nodded as the doors opened, then they got out, and Jax pulled Gemma off to the side. "I'm sure."

"Oh really?"

"Look, last night... I did go see Tara, but she told me that someone was outside her house and when I got there, she was in almost nothing." he paused. "She lied to me."

"That's what she does, Jax." she shrugged. "She lies to get you in her clutches."

"Well, me and her got into a fight over Bella and Tara punched me in the face and told me to leave."

"That explains the bruise." Gemma nodded."Why'd you and Bella get into a fight earlier?"

"There was something I had to go do and it wasn't with Tara." he paused. "Wendy called me."

"Oh shit." Gemma groaned. "What did that crank-whore want?"

"She's says... she's pregnant and that it's mine."

"Jesus Christ, Jackson... can't you keep your dick in your pants?" she shook her head.

He frowned. "Look, I'm getting a DNA test done, because I don't think I slept with Wendy."

"For your sake... you better hope not."

Jax leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know what to do."

"Jackson Teller... I know I brought you up better than that." she paused. "What are you doing?" Jax looked at her with a blank stare. "You have a wonderful woman that would do anything for you and for the club, but you're throwing it all away... and for what? Jax, you're gonna lose her. She needs all the love and support right now, especially from you."

He nodded. "I need to fix this."

"Yes, you do."

"I love Bella with everything I have."

"Then why do you keep hurting her, Jackson? She doesn't deserve it."

"I know." he nodded. "But what was she talking about earlier, to me and Tig... that her real parents didn't want her and Isabelle isn't her real name."

"I found a folder that Jane left for Bella and inside explains everything."

"Like what?"

"Jane's sister Kate and her husband Vincent... is Bella's real parents. Bella's real name is Olivia Logan and she was born in New York."

"Seriously?"

Gemma nodded. "Yeah, worry about all that later and focus on fixing this between you and Bella."

"I will." he told her, then both of them went looking for Isabelle's room. Seconds later, Gemma found it, then Jax grabbed her arm. "You go ahead."

"What are you doing?"

"I'll be in... in a few."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Jax." she told him, then walked into Isabelle's room, and saw her in the hospital bed with Chibs and Tig sitting next to her. "How are you? Are you okay?"

Isabelle nodded. "For now... Dr. Jordan wants me to keep my stress and blood pressure down, so Tara is banned from my room."

"Good, what else?"

"He told me, the baby should be fine, but he wants to do more tests... just in case."

Gemma sat in the seat across from the hospital bed and said "I'm glad the both of you are okay." she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

It was noon and Jake put his books away in his locker and slammed it shut. He walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some food with a tray, then sat down with his friends.

"What's up, Jake?" Riley asked, smacking him on the back.

"Nothing." he shook his head. "I just can't wrap my head around it."

"Around what?"

Jake looked up at Zack's girlfriend Rachel. "Last night, I found out that I have an older sister."

She sat down and said "Really?" he nodded, then Nathan's girlfriend Ashley, Riley's twin sister Leah, and their friend Matthew sat down at the table with them.

"She's twenty five." Riley added.

"Who's twenty five?" Leah asked.

"Jake has an older sister that he didn't know about." Zack said, taking a bite out of his apple.

"What's her name?"

Jake looked over at Ashley. "She was born with the name Olivia, but it got changed to Isabelle."

"Oh."

"So with that in mind." Jake started. "We're going out of town, because my aunt and cousin was murdered, and we're going to the funeral."

"To where?" asked Matthew.

"In California." Jake started. "My mom said this morning that the town is called Charming."

"Have you talked to Vanessa about it?"

Jake shook his head. "Not yet, Rachel, but were taking a time out right now." he shrugged. "I'll work this out with her when I get back."

"Is it... just you and your parents going?" asked Matthew.

"That was the plan, but..."

Riley raised his hand, cutting off Jake. "Zack and I... are going for moral support."

"Will Mom be okay with that?"

Riley glared at Leah. "Of course."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"When are you coming back?" Rachel asked Zack.

"Um... when Jake?"

He glanced over at Zack. "For a few days... or maybe until Sunday." he looked down. "I'm not sure."

----

Isabelle was laying there, very bored, waiting for her test results. She looked over at Chibs. "I'm hungry." she paused. "Feed me."

"Gemma and Tig took off... I'm not leaving you by yourself, Love."

"Chibs.." she whined.

"I'll stay with her."

Both Isabelle and Chibs looked over at the door, then she said "Jax..."

"Go get her some food... I'll stay with her."

Chibs glanced at Isabelle and she nodded that it was okay, and said "Can you get me a large fry, sweet tea, and a snack wrap with crispy chicken and ranch at Micky D's?"

He laughed as he stood up, then kissed Isabelle on her forehead. "I'll be right back." she nodded, then Chibs left the room.

Jax sat down next to her with his eyes on her stomach. "Bella, I know you won't forgive me and I know I've told you 'sorry' a bunch of times." he looked up and they locked eyes. "But I'm sorry."

"Jax." she started.

"I was with Tara last night." Isabelle made a face. "Relax, it's not the reason you think."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, my awesome doctor told me I shouldn't raise my stress or blood pressure." she paused. " So, I don't even know why you're telling me this. Plus... I had him ban Tara from my room."

"The doctor banned Tara from your room?"

"Yep and that's why he's awesome."

"Just listen to me." he paused. "Yes I lied about where I was going, Tara told me that someone was lurking around her house."

"Jax, she could have called Hale or Unser for that problem... why you?"

"Because I thought she was in trouble."

"Riiiiiight." Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"When she opened the door, she was wearing almost nothing."

"Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to hurt me some more?"

"No... just listen for a second." she slightly nodded. "The reason I went over there was to tell her that I was done and I only wanted to be with you." he pointed to his bruised cheek. "And she didn't exactly take the news well."

"I guess not." she shrugged. "Why were you yelling at me earlier?"

Jax sighed. "That's the other thing you should know."

"I really don't like the sound of that." she shook her head.

"I got a call from Wendy this morning." he paused. "She told me that she was pregnant and it's mine."

"Wow, Jax... this news keeps getting better and better." she said, trying to fight the tears from falling.

"I don't think it's mine, that's why I'm getting a DNA test done."

"Gee, Jax... you think that's gonna make everything all better?"

He frowned. "Look, Bella... all my attention and focus is going to be on you and the baby." he paused. "And the club of course, but I promise you... no more Tara or Wendy."

"Jax, don't make me a promise that you can't keep."

"I'm serious, Bells."

"So am I." she paused. "You and I both know that when she summons you... you jump at the chance to see her."

"Fine, but not anymore."

"I'm sorry, Jax." she shook her head. "You would have to prove it to me, because the next time she calls you, you'll go running to her. You always do."

"But... I love _you_, Bella."

"I love you too, Jax, but I'm tired of being third best."

"What?"

"Aside from this recent Wendy bullshit... this is your list of priorities, it goes." she paused. "The club, Tara, then me."

His face fell. "That's not true."

Isabelle gave him a 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "Jax, I'm not the only one that sees it... ask anybody." she paused. "You were my first kiss, my first love... my first everything. I have gone above and beyond for you and the club, but you can manage to do what I ask and stay away from her." she shook her head as a few tears fell down her cheek. "I can't do this."

"What?"

"This." she paused. "Us."

"Bells..."

"Jax, I can barely stand being third in your life, but I refuse to have our child on the bottom of that list too."

"What are you saying?"

"I think you know what I'm saying... first the whole Tara thing, you lying to me, and now Wendy?" she shook her head. "I can't do this with you."

"You don't mean that, Bella."

More tears started to fall. "I'm sorry, Jax... I don't wanna get hurt anymore."

Jax looked at her with a blank stare, then quickly left the room, while Isabelle laid there crying.

Ten minutes later, Isabelle calmed down a little bit, then Chibs walked into the room, and gave her the bag of food. "Here you go, Love."

"Thanks."

He set the drink on the table and sat down. "Where's Jacky boy?"

"He... left."

"Oh." he nodded, then noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong, Love?"

More tears started falling down her cheeks as she sobbed. "I just broke up with Jax."

Chibs sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, I'm here for you, Love." she nodded into his chest and continued crying.

----

Jake walked up to Vanessa and said "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She slammed her locker and said "What?"

"I wanted to tell you that... I'll be going out of town."

"When?"

"Wednesday." he paused. "For a funeral."

"I highly doubt it, Jake."

"I'm serious."

Vanessa shook her head. "Look, do what you want. I don't care anymore... I told you that we're through, so leave me alone." and with that, she walked away, leaving Jake in shock.

----

Dr. Jordan walked into Isabelle's room, fifteen minutes later. He looked at his chart and said "I have your test results."

She nodded. "What does it say?"

"You and the baby are going to be just fine. You're having tiny contractions called Braxton-Hicks and many women go through it at different times of their pregnancies."

"Oh."

"A nurse is going to come in and give you medicine to calm the contractions down, but other than that, you and baby are doing good."

"Thanks, Doc." Chibs grinned.

"Also, Isabelle, I'm going to keep you here for a few days for observation and make sure everything is okay."

"Okay." she nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Dr. Jordan smiled. "I'll be back to check up on you in a bit." he told her then left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

It was a Wednesday afternoon, when Kate and everybody's flight landed at LAX. Vince rented a Dodge Durango for the time that they're visiting there, and he drove up towards Charming.

"So." Riley said, breaking the awkward silence. "Does anyone know what she looks like?"

"No." Kate shook her head. "The last picture I saw of her was when, she was a baby."

"Are we supposed to meet her somewhere?"

"Yes, Jake." Vince nodded. "At the police station."

"Does she know we're coming?" asked Zack.

"My sister's lawyer... told me that he told her."

"But... Kate?"

"Yes, Riley?"

"The question is... does she know who you, Vince, and Jake is to her?"

"Honestly, I don't know." she shook her head. "But I'm a little nervous to see how she's grown up."

Jake looked around. "Do you even know where you're going, Pops?" he paused. "Don't you think you should look at the map?"

"Son, I know where I'm going. How hard is it to find one little town with the population of like, fifty or something?"

Jake laughed. "Okay then."

"Don't worry." Kate started. "Your father has a GPS embedded in his brain... so we won't get lost."

"I hope not." Riley laughed.

----

Isabelle was laying in her bed watching the TV with Chibs and Gemma in there with her. A few minutes later, her phone rang. She picked it up and saw _'D. Hale'_ flashing on the screen, then pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey... Bella."

"What's up, Hale?" Gemma and Chibs gave Isabelle a weird look, then she shrugged her shoulders.

"I called to tell you that... Mrs. Kate Logan is on the way. She wants to meet you here at the police station."

"Sure, what time?"

"She should be in town within a few hours."

"Okay." Isabelle started. "I'm at the hospital and I should be released soon and when I am, I'll go down there."

"See you then."

"Bye, Hale." she told him, then hung up her phone.

"What did he want?" asked Gemma.

"Well... Kate Logan wants to meet me at the police station, when she gets into town."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yes, Gemma... please."

"Okay, Baby." she nodded.

"I'm a little nervous."

"I would be too." Gemma nodded, then looked at Chibs. "Go ahead and go to the shop... I'll take Bella to the station."

"You sure?"

Isabelle nodded and Gemma said "Yeah, there's a few repo's that has to be done, Opie has the paperwork."

"All right." he nodded, then gave Isabelle a kiss on her forehead. "See you later, Love."

"Bye... Chibs." she smiled, then he left the room.

A few minutes later, Gemma spoke "You know... you and Chibs has a good father-daughter type relationship. It's good, he can get close to someone since he doesn't see his own daughter, and he seems happy."

"Yeah."

"And it all started when?"

"After my dad died... I mean, my 'Uncle' Ben." she paused. "We just became close and I did and still do, look up to him as a father figure and he's okay with that."

"That's good." Gemma nodded. "So... I talked to Jax this morning." Isabelle just looked down. "He's feels really bad."

"He should feel like shit, Gemma."

"I know, I know... don't shoot the messenger, I'm just telling you."

"Sorry."

Gemma nodded. "I love Jackson... he's my son, but maybe this break up is what he needs to get his head out of his ass and grow up."

"I hope so... I can't do this alone." she blinked away her tears. "I love him too, but I can't force him to do anything... he's gonna do what he wants anyway."

"I know, Bella, but you need to keep your blood pressure down."

"Sorry, I..." she paused. "I don't know."

"It's okay... you're getting out today, just stop stressing."

----

Vince pulled into the Charming Police Station a few hours later and parked the Durango. They all got out and walked in, then Kate went up to the front desk. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Deputy Hale."

He came out of his office. "I'm Deputy Hale."

"I'm Kate Logan." she shook his hand and let go. "This is." she pointed one by one. "My husband Vince, our son Jake, and his friends Zack and Riley."

"It's nice to meet you." Hale nodded. "Could you follow me please?" then Hale took them into one of the empty rooms and they sat down.

"Where's Isabelle?"

"I let her know, Mrs. Logan and she'll be here as soon as she gets released from the hospital."

"What happened?" asked Jake.

"I'm not sure, but she'll be here soon." Hale nodded, then walked out. Fifteen minutes later, Gemma and Isabelle walked inside the police station, and Hale looked up. "Hello Gemma. Bella."

Gemma smiled and Isabelle said "Hi."

"You were in the hospital? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Isabelle nodded. "So... are they here?"

"Yes and they're waiting for you."

"Okay."

"Follow me." Hale told them and they followed him.

Isabelle stopped in front of the one way mirror. "Is that them?" Hale nodded. "Kate is pretty."

Gemma looked at Isabelle. "You ready, Baby?" she slowly nodded. "Come on." then they walked into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

As Isabelle walked in, Kate gasped with her eyes wide. "Oh my God! Olivia, is that really you?"

"Actually... it's Isabelle."

Kate had tears in her eyes by the time she got closer to Isabelle. Kate cupped Isabelle's face with her hands. "I can't believe it's you... you're so beautiful."

"Thanks." then Kate smiled and sat back down as Isabelle and Gemma sat down. There was a minute of awkward silence, then Isabelle spoke. "Okay, I'll introduce myself." she paused. "I'm Isabelle and this is Gemma... she's."

"I was Jane's best friend." Gemma said, with a smile.

"Okay... I'm Kate." she paused and pointed one by one. "This is my husband Vince, our son Jake, and his two friends Riley and Zack."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Isabelle nodded, then thought to herself _"I have a baby brother?"_

Seconds later, Riley jumped up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Excuse me." then he walked out.

"So." Kate started, looking at Isabelle. "How have you been all these years?"

"I've been good, working at Gemma's auto shop in the office... just taking it one day at a time."

"Deputy Hale told us that you were in the hospital waiting to get released?" asked Vince. "What happened?"

"I was... uh, having mild contractions because of stress."

Kate's eyes went wide. "Contractions?"

Isabelle nodded. "I'm ten weeks pregnant, but other than that... I'm doing okay."

A few minutes later, Gemma's phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and looked at Isabelle. "It's the shop... will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"Yeah."

Gemma stood up. "If I don't come back, I'll have Chibs or Juice come get you." she nodded, then Gemma looked at everyone. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Vince nodded.

Gemma gave Isabelle a kiss on the top of her head, then said "See you later, Baby." then she walked out.

Isabelle looked over at Vince and Kate. "I've decided the funerals will be on Friday and both of them will be buried next to my dad."

"That's fine." Kate nodded. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"I was wondering if you'd consider coming back to New York with us."

"First... I need to know something."

"What?"

"Why'd you give me up?"

"So you know?" asked Vince.

"Yeah, my mom... I mean, Aunt Jane was going to tell me the night she died, but never got the chance."

"Okay." Kate nodded. "Then how did you find out?"

"Gemma found a bunch of stuff Aunt Jane had, that she was gonna show me, but Gemma ended up telling me instead." Isabelle paused. "So, why'd you give me up?"

"I'm sorry." Kate started. "I don't know what to say, only that it's complicated."

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest. "Define... complicated."

"How about we talk about this later." suggested Vince. "Let's discuss the funeral arrangements." everyone nodded in agreement.

Fifteen minutes later, Chibs walked in over to Isabelle, and said "You ready, Love?"

"Yep... can you give me a minute."

"Of course." he smiled. "I'll be outside." then he walked out.

"I guess, I'll see you all tomorrow." Isabelle stood up.

"Can you think about coming back with us?"

She looked over at Kate. "I'll think about it, but I doubt it I will. My life is here in Charming."

"It's dangerous and you could have gotten killed... along with my sister."

"It would be dangerous anywhere I go, besides, I'm safe and protected here."

"Please, just think about it."

"Okay, Kate." she nodded. "Bye." she waved then left the room and rode off with Chibs.

Five minutes later, Riley walked back in, and looked around. "Jake... where's your hot sister?"

"Shut up." Kate shook her head. "She's too old for you."

"But she's hot."

"Riley, she's also pregnant." Jake added.

"Oh." he said, making a face.

Zack laughed. "I bet a kid would cramp your style... huh, Riley?"

"What? No." he thought about it for a few seconds. "Shut up."

Hale walked into the room and said "Is everything okay in here?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"What's... the Sons of Anarchy?"

Hale chuckled. "You saw the back of his vest."

"Yeah, what does it mean?"

Hale leaned up against the wall. "The SOA is a motorcycle club here in Charming or they're known as SAMCRO- 'Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original' and Isabelle is dating their vice president, Jax Teller."

"What do they do?" asked Vince.

"Try to keep the drugs out, but they also get in trouble with the law, and always seem to fall through the cracks."

"Okay, like what?"

"Mrs. Logan, I can't go into detail."

"Is because of them... my sister and niece got killed?"

"I'm sorry." Hale shook his head. "I'm unable to discuss that."

"Isabelle _is_ my daughter... yes you can."

"She's your daughter?"

"Yes." Kate nodded. "It's a long story, but I need to know if she's in any kind of danger."

Hale nodded, then took a deep breath. "SAMCRO has a lot of enemies. We don't have all the details, but we're pretty sure the hit was to hurt the club some how."

"What do you mean?"

"In my personal opinion... I believe that the hit was meant to hurt Jax." he paused. "And killing Bella would get his attention."

Kate nodded, then looked at Vince. "We need to bring our daughter home."

"Okay."

Kate looked back over at Hale. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." he nodded. "You know, Isabelle is smart, she has a kind heart, and a good head on her shoulders. I'd just hate to see something bad happen to her because of Jax or the rest of the club." he paused again. "You guys have a good day."

"Thank you, Deputy Hale." Kate said, with a weak smile, then he nodded, and walked out.

"So." Jake started. "My big sister is part of a motorcyle club?"

"She is?" asked Riley. "That's hot... she's a bad ass."

"She won't be for long." Kate shook her head. "She's coming home with us."

"Mom... I hate to burst your bubble, but Isabelle is twenty five years old, not three."

"Jake, I will get my daughter home." she stood up. "Let's go to the motel." then all of them left the police station.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Chibs pulled up to the shop and parked his bike. "Jax is here working, Love."

Isabelle carefully got off and said "I haven't talked to him since Monday." she paused. "How is he?"

"He's a mess."

"Oh."

"Come on, Love... you can do this." she nodded, then walked to the office.

Gemma looked up and said "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I came to do some work."

"Honey, you should be resting."

"I rested enough at the hospital... I just need to do something, instead of laying in bed."

"Oh okay, then you can take care of the paperwork and invoices into the computer, while I run some errands."

"Okay."

Gemma stood up and grabbed her purse. "Jax is here."

"I heard." she nodded.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, see you in a little bit." then as Gemma walked out of the office, Isabelle sat in front of the computer and got started.

----

An hour and a half later, Chibs walked into the office and said "Hey, Jax took off."

"Okay." she nodded. "I figured he would."

"Yeah and you have a visitor." he paused. "He was at the police station."

"Oh... send him in then."

A few seconds later, Jake walked in, and Chibs poked his head through the door. "I'll be out here, Love."

"Thanks Chibs." she nodded and leaned back in the chair. "So what's up? Whatcha' doing here?"

Jake sat down. "I just wanted to visit you and without our overbearing mother."

"Oh."

"This is awkward enough."

"Yeah." Isabelle nodded. "No kidding." she paused. "So why did the parental units give me up? What was the reason?"

"They can tell you."

"No... you're here, so you can tell me."

"I don't really know, execpt that they we're ready to raise a child at the time."

She just nodded, then said "So what's your story? What do I need to know about my little brother?"

"Well, I'm a senior and I wanna go to NYU for college, my birthday is coming up, Riley is my best friend, and I usually stay at the dorms instead of Mom and Dad's."

"Cool."

"What about you? What should I know about my big sister?"

Before Isabelle could answer, Clay, Tig, and Bobby walked in the office and Clay said "Where's Gemma?" he looked down and Jake. "Who's this?"

"Gemma went to run some errands and this fella's is my little brother, I never knew existed." she paused. "Guys this is Jake... Jake, this is Clay, Tig, and Bobby."

"Hello." Jake waved.

"What's up." Tig waved back.

"Wow, both of you look alike." said Bobby. "Same color eyes."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Clay?"

"Send a text to Gemma and tell her we're going out on business to take care of some things."

"Okay." she nodded.

"All the guys will be gone, except for Chibs and Juice... they're staying with you."

"Okay... be careful guys." Clay nodded, then the three of them walked out.

"So." Jake started. "Are they off to commit some crimes?"

"What?"

"That deputy gave us the 411 on the 'Sons of Anarchy' after you left."

"Wonderful."

"So my question is... are you in any danger?"

"Not at the moment."

"Is there a possibility that you could be, in the future? That cop told us, your boyfriends club has a lot of enemies."

"First of all... I broke up with Jax a few days ago and second, I'm fully protected and I'm safe."

"Okay then." Jake nodded. "So what's up with that guy with the accent calling you 'Love' or whatever?"

"That's just Chibs being Chibs." she paused. "When my dad... I mean, Uncle Ben died, I became close to Chibs and I looked up at him like some kind of father figure."

"Oh."

"So he'll call me 'Love' or 'Darling' sometimes."

"That's cool." Jake nodded. "But how did Uncle Ben die?"

"He was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh."

"So, where are your friends?"

"At the motel sleeping... it was a long flight and long drive."

"I bet." Isabelle nodded. "When are you guys leaving?"

"I think after the funeral... but according to Mom, she's not leaving unless you come back with us."

"Is that right? Hmm." she paused. "I can't leave, my life is here."

"Okay, well, Mom's determined to bring you to New York."

"I don't know, Jake." she shook her head.

"What's keeping you here?"

"The people that love me."

"Besides that?"

"I can't leave Jax."

"Didn't you say... you broke up with the guy?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "But that doesn't mean I don't love or care about him. We've been together off and on for years... I just can't leave him."

"Sure you can, just for a few weeks... not forever."

"A few weeks, huh?"

"That way Mom and Dad can explain to you whatever they need to."

"Okay." Isabelle nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Awesome." he paused. "Oh, you never told me anything about you."

She laughed. "Well, I work here in the office, I don't have an address at the moment since my house is an on going crime scene, the club is my family, I'm carrying my ex boyfriends child, and that's pretty much it." she shrugged. "I don't have an exciting life."

"Okay, so when is my big sister gonna score me some alcohol?"

"Ha-ha... that's not happening sir."

Jake laughed. "I tried."

"Yeah, I could get thrown back in jail."

"You were in jail?"

"It was an overnighter with my best friend Anna... for breaking and entering when I was sixteen."

"Why?"

"I was young and dumb... plus extremely bored." she paused. "But it was fun."

"So my big sister is a bad ass."

She laughed. "Not anymore... that's the only thing that's going on my record and it's going to stay that way... especially now."

"Because of the baby?"

"Yeah... I don't feel comfortable of he thought of having my child in a jail cell, no thanks."

----

A half an hour later, Jake stood up and said "I'm gonna get going, this has been fun."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you later." she nodded, then Jake left the office.

Juice walked in a few minutes later and said "Who was that?"

"That... Mr. Ortiz, is my little brother I never knew about."

"Oh." he sat down. "What's his name?"

"Jake."

He nodded. "What happened between you and Jax?"

"I broke up with him."

"Oh come on, Bells... you know damn well that the both of you will be together bythe end of the week."

"Not this time, Juice."

"What's so different about this time?"

"I'm tired of getting hurt and being lied to." she paused. "We won't get back with him until he gets his shit together." Juice just nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Jake walked back into the motel room and Riley looked up. "Where have you been, Young Man?"

"Visiting my sister."

"Without me?" he put his hand over his heart. "That hurts, Dude... I mean, you could have taken me with you."

"Why? So you can drool all over her?"

"Wow, Jake." Zack started. "You've just met her today and you're already protective of her."

"Well, she _is_ my sister." he shrugged. "Where's my parents?"

"They went to go get something to eat." said Zack. "So they should be back soon." Jake nodded, then sat down.

"So." Riley started. "You visited your sister, huh?"

"What did she say?" asked Zack.

"Well, she did tell me that she went to jail when she was sixteen for breaking and entering."

"Whoa... your sister is awesome." Riley said, clapping. "Where is she?"

"At her job." said Jake. "She works at the Teller-Morrow Auto Shop."

"Oh." Riley nodded, then little bit later, he stood up. "I'm gonna go for a little walk." before the guys could protest, he walked out. He was walking around until he found the sign and walked into the parking lot.

Chibs looked up and said "Can I help you, Laddy?"

"Yeah... I'm looking for Isabelle."

"And you are?"

"Her brothers best friend... I'm Riley."

Chibs nodded. "Follow me." then Riley followed Chibs to the office. Chibs opened the door and popped his head inside. "Hey Love... you have another visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Tall blonde, named Riley."

"Okay, let him in." she nodded. Seconds later, Riley walked in and Chibs left. Isabelle stopped what she was doing and leaned back in the chair. "What do I owe this pleasure, Riley?"

He chuckled as he sat down. "I have a few questions."

"Okay... shoot."

"First question." he paused to think. "How does one become a part of your motorcycle club?"

"Why? Would you like an application?"

"They have those?"

"No." she laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Okay, then how does one become a part of your club?"

"First of all... it's not my club, it's theirs." she paused. "And you'd have to go through a probation period, which by then, if you're worthy, you'd get a cut."

"What's a cut?"

"It's the leather vest they wear." she paused. "And then you're labeled as the 'Prospect' of the club."

"Okay... what's a prospect?"

"When you're a prospect, you have to do anything and everything the club asks, no matter how good or bad it is. It's basically your job and you have to do what it takes to protect the club at all costs."

"For how long?"

"Usually up to a year, but the club will have a meeting about it, and if you get an unanimus vote with all the members... then you're in." he nodded. "So do you think you'll be up for something like that?"

"Possibly."

"Are you still in school?" he nodded. "When do you graduate?"

"In the middle of June."

"Okay, if being in the club is something you really want to do, then I can probably put in a good word for you."

"Cool, thanks."

"Also, when you join... you have an option of getting a SAMCRO tattoo or not." she paused. "But it'd be best to get one anyway."

"Do you have one?"

"Actually I do, but it's not visible."

"Where exactly... is not visible?"

"It's a crow with a rose and a little heart, below my belly button."

"Wow... that's hot."

"I guess." she laughed, then looked at the time on her phone. "Well, I'm gonna start closing the shop."

"Okay." he nodded. "I gotta get going anyway." he stood up. "Thanks for the info."

"You're welcome, Riley."

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow or something."

She nodded. "Bye." he waved at her, then walked out of the office.

Five minutes later, Juice walked in and said "So you've moved on?"

"No... he's my little brothers best friend and he's harmless." she paused. "Besides... he's like, eighteen and a too young for me."

"What were you two talking about?"

"He was asking about joining the club."

"That's all?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Look, I didn't move on. Me and him were having a civil conversation. I love Jax with all my heart and there's nobody else I wanna be with... especially some eighteen year old."

"Not even me?" he said, then puffed out his bottom lip.

Isabelle laughed and threw a pen at him. "Shut up."

A few minutes later, Chibs walked in and said "The shop is closed up."

"Okay." she nodded, turning off the computer. "Can you take me to Gemma's?"

"Sure, Love." then five minutes later, everything was shut down. "Come on." her and Chibs got on his bike, then he took off.

----

Riley got back to the motel and Kate said "Where have you been?"

"Sight seeing... I like this place, I'm thinking about moving here after graduation."

"What!?!"

"Relax, Jake... it's an option." Riley paused. "I do have options right?"

"But here?"

"Kate... I'm pretty capable of taking care of myself, even if it's here in Charming."

"But with that motorcycle club and their enemies, you could get caught in the crossfire."

"Kate... relax." he smiled. "I'll be fine, besides... it's just a thought."

"Well, Riley." Zack started. "When you have a random thought, you nine times out of ten, you act on it."

"Guys, everything will be fine... you'll see." everyone just nodded, but was unsure of Riley's intentions.

----

After Chibs dropped Isabelle off at Gemma's, she knocked on the door, but was surprised to see Jax open it. They stood there, staring at each other for a few seconds, then Jax spoke. "Bella... what are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by to tell you, that you need to be at the will reading tomorrow." she paused. "You, Gemma, Clay, Tig, and Chibs."

"Why?"

"Jane left you guys something." she looked over. "My jeep is here?"

He nodded. "I brought it over yesterday."

"Thanks." she said, with a weak smile.

"The keys are inside." she nodded, then started to walked away. Jax groaned, then went after her. "Bells... wait."

"What?"

"Stop." he stood in front of her and put his hands on her hips. "Don't go."


End file.
